Sahabat Pena
by Fujiko Takigawa
Summary: Sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mengejek kekurangan dirimu, itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto  RnR please. Warning : inside


_Dia sahabat yang tidak akan menghindariku_

_Dia tidak akan mengeluh akan penampilanku_

_Dia yang tidak pernah mengejek status sosialku_

_Dia sahabat penaku,_

_Aku disini berkirim surat dengan dia,_

_di tempat jauh yang ia huni._

_Sahabat penaku...  
><em>

Disclaimer : *nunjuk orang yang lagi makan dango*

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : AU, typo, gaje dan jelek...

DONT LIKE DONT READ

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seorang remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya. Ruangan yang sempit, hanya ada beberapa barang yang tidak berguna. Cat yang sudah mengelupas dan bau ruangan yang tidak sedap. Tetapi itu tidak menghalangi anak laki-laki itu untuk menulis dengan wajah bahagia yang terpeta di wajah tannya. Mata biru seperti layaknya samudra memancarkan kesenangannya. Cengiran lebar yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"...aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu," gumam remaja laki-laki itu dengan masih menulis di atas kertas yang sedikit lusuh. Cengirannya bertambah lebar ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan menulis.

_Dear Orihime..._

_ Aku senang kau membalas suratku lagi, Hime. Kabarku akan selalu baik selama kita terus berkirim surat. Tidak kusangka kita sudah sepuluh tahun penuh berkirim surat denganmu. Keadaan di Suna sangan panas, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Kau tahu, Hime? Suatu saat aku ingin ke Konoha untuk bersekolah disana sekaligus bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah aslimu, apa kau cantik secantik namamu yang seperti nama dewi? Ah, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Seperti apapun tampangmu aku akan tetap senang bertemu denganmu. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku akan tunggu balasanmu._

_Salam sayang,_

_Hikoboshi_

Remaja laki-laki itu melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop putih yang sudah bertuliskan sebuah alamat dan tertempel perangko Suna. Setelah selesai memasukkan surat itu, ia berlari menuju depan rumahnya atau tepatnya menuju kotak pos terdekat untuk mengirim suratnya itu. Kegiatan yang secara tidak sengaja ia ciptakan sendiri sekarang menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap minggu. Kegiatan ini bermula ketika ia sedang membaca sebuah buku cerita dengan teman-teman pantinya.

FLASBACK

Lingkaran kecil yang terdiri dari anak-anak berusia sekitar 5-10 tahun sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita yang dibacakan oleh seorang nenek tua pemilik Panti Asuhan Suna. Wajah mereka yang lucu bertambah lucu dengan mimik serius mendengarkan cerita seperti ingin mendapatkan hadiah natal.

"Anak itu menulis sebuah surat tentang dirinya dan menuliskan alamat yang ia karang di atas amplop putih. Anak itu tidak memakai nama aslinya, ia memakai nama dewa dalam Sejarah Tanabata. Anak itu berfikir suratnya tidak akan mendapat sebuah balasan, karena ia hanya mengarang alamat tujuannya. Tapi, pemikirannya berubah, ketika satu minggu kemudian dia mendapat balasan dari alamat yang ia karang. Anak itu terkejut sekaligus bangga. Sejak hari itu ia terus berkirim surat dengan sahabat penanya sampai ia dewasa. Hingga suatu hari, ia pergi ke kota sahabat penanya itu. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk menemukan alamat di kota besar. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, hingga ia bisa bersama dengan sahabat penanya untuk selamanya," cerita nenek itu sembari memberikan senyum kepada anak-anak yang melingkarinya.

"Apa cerita itu benar?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit tan, bermata biru dan memiliki tiga garis horizontal di kedua pipinya. Nenek itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto. Nama anak itu. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas lalu menulisnya. Naruto melakukan apa yang ada dalam cerita tadi.

_Dear siapapun yang tinggal di alamat ini._

_ Namaku Hikoboshi, aku tinggal di kota Suna yang cuacanya selalu panas. Aku baru berumur tujuh tahun dan aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tinggal di panti kecil yang ada di Suna. Aku ingin sekali berkirim surat denganmu. Kalau kau berminat tolong balas suratku ini._

_Salam,_

_Hikoboshi_

Semala seminggu Naruto menunggu balasan suratnya itu, hingga ia hampir putus asa. Tapi, keesokkan harinya, ia mendapat surat balasan dari suratnya itu. Naruto senang sekali dan menceritakan hal itu pada nenek pemilik panti. Sejak hari itu Naruto terus berkirim surat.

FLASBACK OFF

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang baru di taruh beberapa tahun lalu untuk hadiah ulang tahun adik kecilnya. Sambil bersenandung ringan, pandangannya terus tertuju pada pintu gerbang di depan pekarangannya. Menunggu seseorang datang mengantarkan surat dari sahabat penanya yang berada di Suna. Sahabat sejak ia berumur 7 tahun yang terus menemaninya hingga sekarang ia berumur 17 tahun. Mata lavendernya berbinar begitu melihat pengantar surat sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang dengan senyum di wajah tuanya.<p>

"Surat lagi untukmu, Hinata," katanya sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan surat yang di bawanya. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu mengambil surat itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kembali menuju ayunan kecil dan membaca surat dari sahabatnya. Kegiatan yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia lakukan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu

FLASBACK

Jauh dari Kota Suna, tepatnya di Kota Konoha. Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek sedang duduk di pekarangan rumahnya yang mewah. Boneka lucunya tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Wajah manis anak perempuan itu terlihat bosan. Mata lavendernya melihat seorang pengantar surat yang berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju gerbang menemui pengantar surat itu.

"Apa ini alamat, Jl. Konoha no. 27?" tanya pengantar surat itu pada anak perempuan pemilik rumah. Anak itu mengangguk yakin. Pengantar surat itu terlihat tidak yakin karena berpendapat mana mungkin anak kecil tahu alamat rumah. Tapi setelah mengecek papan yang ada di depan pintu yang berjarak tidak jauh dari gerbang, pengantar surat itu menyerahkan surat tersebut. Setelah menerima surat itu, anak itu berlari masuk kerumahnya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Anak perempuan itu duduk di kasur Queen Size bergambat Doraemon sambil membuka surat itu. Mata lavendernya membaca isi surat itu. Setelah membaca surat itu, ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang menghadap jalan. Membalas surat dari seseorang yang jauh disana.

_Dear Hikoboshi,_

_ Namaku Orihime,aku tinggal di Konoha. Kau tinggal di Suna ya? Seberapa panas cuaca disana? Aku juga berumur tujuh tahun. Aku turut perihatin dengan keadaanmu, tapi aku mau berkirim surat denganmu._

_Salam,_

_Orihime_

Setelah menulis surat yang bukan atas namanya sendiri melainkan nama Dewi dalam Legenda Tanabata, anak itu memasukkan surat balasannya ke dalam amplop berwarna biru, lalu menulis alamat dan menempeli perengko di sudut amplop biru itu. Anak perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya yang besar menuju kotak pos yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sejak saat itu, ia terus berkirim surat hingga ia menginjak remaja.

FLASBACK OFF

* * *

><p>Naruto dan teman-teman Panti Asuhan seumuran dengannya dan sebagian anak panti yang sudah diadopsi sedang menangis di depan jenazah nenek pemilik Panti yang sudah di anggap seperti neneknya sendiri. Selama tujuh belas tahun nenek tua itu mengurusnya dan menyekolahkannya hingga Naruto berhasil menjadi anak pintar dan mendapat beasiswa. Tetapi semua itu berakhir, neneknya sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan panti tempat tinggal ia dan teman-temannya akan di ambil oleh rentenir dan mengharuskan anak-anak panti yang belum di adopsi harus keluar dari panti tersebut termaksud Naruto. Setelah upacara pemakaman, Naruto mengajak anak-anak panti untuk ikut dengannya ke Konoha. Tapi hanya satu anak panti yang mau ikut dengannya sedangkan yang lain ingin tetap di Suna. Naruto dan Konohamaru-anak panti yang berumur 14 tahun- pergi menuju terminal bus menuju Konoha dengan bawaan hanya dua buah tas. Naruto bersyukur ia masih punya sedikit tabungan untuk ke Konoha. Dalam perjalanan ke Konoha, Naruto berjanji harus segera mengabari sahabat penanya yang berada di Konoha. Naruto juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sahabat penanya itu. Selama beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di terminal Konoha. Naruto mengajak Konohamaru untuk mencari sebuah kontrakan yang lumayan murah dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kontrakan yang berada di jalan kyuubi no. 10, jalan yang bersebelahan dengan jalan Konoha. Awal baru kehidupan Naruto di Konoha akan dimulai.<p>

**~to be continue~**

Fict pertama Fuji yang masih acak-acakan dan cerita yang mungki jelek,

Fuji mohon kritik dan sarannya dan tinggalkan juga review buat Fuji..

salam,

Fujiko Takigawa


End file.
